pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Burnet (anime)
Professor Burnet is a character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. Appearance Professor Burnet is a woman with medium-short white spiky hair pointing backwards, and has yellow eyes. Burnet, who has tanned skin, wears a grey vest and black stirrup pants. She also wears green flat shoes and a green headband at the back of her head, and wears a silver necklace, with her wedding ring hanging. Occasionally, she wears a black jacket with orange ends tied to her waist, which she wears when performing underwater research. On few occasions, she is shown in her pajamas, consisting of a light grey top, dark purple shorts and a light cerulean overcoat. Personality Professor Burnet is an outgoing, cheeky kind of person, who takes care of her friends. She has an interest in Professor Kukui, whom she married, and in the group of children he teaches to in the Pokémon School. Biography Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon Ash watched a commercial about Professor Burnet, who was to be elected for the "Lady of the Alola" award. Professor Kukui explained to Ash she was a researcher, whose achievements earned her the right to her title. At that time, Burnet was researching Ultra Wormholes at the Altar of the Sunne, and was a part of the Aether Foundation team, led by Lusamine. She confirmed having readings of Ultra energies at the place. Faba doubted that, blaming her faulty equipment, since he didn't see anything on his devices. Lusamine disproved that, and Burnet laughed, which made Faba annoyed. The team nevertheless continued their research. Burnet eventually found some traces of Ultra energy, but showed the location was on Melemele Island. Thus, the team flew over to that island, where they met up with Professor Kukui. They anticipated Ash's arrival, who came with Lillie and a being they called "Nebby". The group introduced themselves, and Burnet showed an ancient drawing of Ultra Beasts battling the Guardian Deities. To conclude, Burnet believed Nebby was an Ultra Beast, while Lusamine, who wanted to analyze Nebby, let Ash keep it, as he made a promise to Solgaleo and Lunala in his dream to protect it.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Burnet met the heroes at Aether Paradise, as she dived out of a pool of water with her Munchlax. She explained her job was to analyze the area and see if it was fit for Pokémon to live around. Faba doubted there was a need to research that, yet Burnet wanted to combine her job and hobby. She reminded the artificial island was for injured and abandoned Pokémon to recover. She let the heroes come into a small house, where she was treating several Ditto, and was to vaccinate them. By accident, one Ditto became startled and fled out of the house. Once the heroes retrieved Ditto, Burnet vaccinated it, and she and Wicke thanked the heroes for retrieving it.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! Later, Kukui and Ash let Professor Burnet analyze Nebby. After Burnet finished the checkup, Ash thought she could join in the sleepover. Kukui doubted that, since Burnet was a busy person, but Burnet explained she did not have any chores for the day and agreed to staying for the night. Regardless, Kukui apologized to Burnet for being dragged into the situation, who did not mind the sleepover at all. After the children played hide-and-seek with Nebby, Burnet and Kukui joined in for a game with Rotom, to mimic Z-Move poses, based on Rotom's dial spins. The game was cut when Kiawe accidentally had Turtonator unleash Inferno Overdrive. Burnet, Mallow, Lillie, and Ash started to prepare dinner, leaving the rest to clean the room up. Burnet advised Lillie to keep her palm shut when using a knife, to which Lillie remembered that her mother gave her that advice. Though the group did make dinner, Munchlax ate the meals. Without further ado, Kukui went with Burnet to do some shopping for food. Burnet apologized to Kukui for messing up dinnertime, but he reminded she just helped them out. Burnet thanked him, for the children, who were reminding her about her childhood. After everyone had dinner, Kukui briefly spoke with Burnet before going to bed. At night, Burnet noticed Lillie leaving the house, and met up with her on the coast. Burnet stated how looking at the waves calmed one's soul. Lillie opened up, explaining she was angry at her mother, thinking she was only thinking of her personal benefits. Burnet refuted that, and explained that Lusamine did care about her and Gladion, despite being busy a lot of time, adding that Lusamine did keep many photos of her children in her office. She advised Lillie to be more open-minded to her mother the next time the two would have a talk, and Lillie thanked her for that advice. The next day, Kukui bid everyone farewell, as Burnet and others went back to their homes.SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses! Burnet visited the Trainer's School, and was told Lillie started to fear even her own Pokémon, Snowy. Lillie tried to touch it, but failed. Burnet nevertheless applauded her for the effort.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Burnet, Wicke, and Lusamine made a brief meeting, after the incident involving Faba. Burnet reminded Faba also opened an Ultra Wormhole four years ago, and Lusamine was grateful that Silvally was there to protect her daughter, and blamed herself for being a terrible mother, like Gladion said to her. Burnet, regardless, reminded the importance of being alert about the Ultra Beasts, though Wicke reported Faba was nowhere to be seen. Later, Wicke and Burnet saw a threat in the basement, and went there. There, Burnet witnessed as an Ultra Beast abducted Lusamine and take her through the Ultra Wormhole.SM050: Faba's Revenge! Wicke and Burnet reprimanded Faba for using Burnet's machine without her approval. Faba defended herself, blaming Lusamine for that. Gladion asked Burnet if the Ultra Wormhole could be reopened to save his mother. Burnet denied this, for the machine was broken and they had no idea for how long the Wormhole would be opened. Instead, she advised them to return to Melemele Island and get some rest. Ash showed them that Nebby transformed; Burnet was uncertain what that could mean, and told Ash to continue watching over Nebby.SM051: Family Determination! Kukui got a call from Professor Burnet, who was going to Altar of the Sunne. He went to her, and counted on "his partner". He found Professor Burnet and Munchlax overwhelmed by the Hakamo-o and Kommo-o near the entrance. In order to protect them, Kukui sent Braviary, who used Brave Bird. After the battle, Kukui and Burnet saw the children went through the Ultra Wormhole on their own.SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend! Kukui helped Burnet set the equipment, who blasted out a marker, to help the children come back from the Ultra Wormhole.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! After a while, Kukui and Burnet saw the Ultra Wormhole opening, and were glad the children succeeded in rescuing Lusamine.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! After Lusamine had been rescued, Kukui noted the class' friendship had improved, before going into the classroom as a teacher. At the beach, Kukui was walking with Professor Burnet, who was amazed by Ash's coolness. She wanted to meet the heroes, but Kukui admitted he wanted to see her, too. The two noted they had a lot in common, and that they had something on their mind. Burnet let Kukui speak, who was slightly embarrassed. Burnet pointed at Kukui, shouting "I choose you!", while Kukui opened a Poké Ball, showing a ring, which made Burnet blush. The two told Ash and Rotom they would get married. Days later, before the wedding began, Kukui followed Ash, who came to Professor Burnet, who was dressed in a white gown. Soon, in a suit, Kukui sent Braviary, as his partner to accompany him to the altar, while Burnet was accompanied by her Munchlax. Kukui walked to the altar with Burnet, with Samson Oak reciting their vows. Kukui and Burnet placed rings on each other's fingers, officially becoming a married couple. The two had fun at the wedding party (where Burnet threw the bouquet of flowers), and noted Solgaleo in the sky, proclaiming it was "their Nebby".SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! With Burnet living with Professor Kukui, the latter had Ash tell his wife that breakfast was ready. After everyone had breakfast, Burnet realized she forgot about the business trip. Kukui promised to help her pack up, while Ash bid them farewell, as he went to school.SM056: Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! Ash went to announce to his Pokémon that he, Burnet and Kukui would go to do some shopping. Burnet shushed him, since the Pokémon were asleep, with Kukui assuring Ash nothing would go wrong if they went out. When they returned, they found a washing machine, even if they did not order one. The delivery man arrived and took back the washing machine he delivered to them by accident. Rotom was lying on the floor, and Kukui activated it back. Ash noted Rotom started to behave strangely, but Burnet believed that was just a side-effect of Rotom being rebooted.SM057: The Dex Can't Help It! Kukui, Ash, and Burnet were walking at the beach, and encountered Team Rocket's Mareanie, who was quite sad, which prompted them to take her inside their house. Burnet wanted to give Mareanie some food, but Mareanie refused to eat. Her Munchlax attempted to eat the food, but Burnet reminded that was not polite. The next day, Burnet saw Mareanie outside with Team Rocket, and told Ash that Mareanie was feeling better.SM058: Fighting Back the Tears! The heroes answered the call of danger. Becoming Ultra Guardians, they contacted Lusamine, who stood by Wicke and Burnet. The trio explained a new Ultra Beast, which they named Buzzwole, emerged out of an Ultra Wormhole. Once the Ultra Guardians subdued Buzzwole, Burnet came with Lusamine and Wicke, and helped configure her machine to open the Ultra Wormhole before watching Buzzwole return to its world.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! One day, Ash watched a match involving Masked Royal and his Incineroar. Burnet noted her husband did not arrive home yet, and upon seeing Masked Royal on television, admitted she liked to watch his battles, too. Later, she considered Ash lucky to have met Masked Royal. She also asked Kukui would he like to meet Masked Royal, to which Kukui nervously grinned.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Upon the discovery of the purplish being, the heroes contacted Burnet, Lusamine, and Wicke. The trio decided to name the being, which was an Ultra Beast, as Poipole. Since they could not find the location of the Ultra Wormhole, from where Poipole emerged from, they let Ash catch and keep Poipole until then. When Burnet arrived home, she and Kukui saw Poipole playing with the Pokémon, and commented they were like a big family.SM067: Love at First Twirl! After a report on the whereabouts of a giant being, Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet contacted the Ultra Guardians. They showed the footage of the being, and decided to name it Celesteela, after the tale of Celeste. The Ultra Guardians admitted they saw Celesteela before, since Sophocles believed it to be Celeste from the tale and dug it out. Wicke believed it was the same Celesteela from 200 years ago, while Burnet reminded Celesteela collected gas and could fire it out to fly up, and burn everything underneath. Burnet advised catching Celesteela, as Wicke believed releasing it elsewhere should protect the surroundings. Lusamine dispatched the group, who went to deal with Celesteela. The trio watched Celesteela's launch; Burnet and Wicke were amazed, but Lusamine was nevertheless glad the group solved the problem in their own way.SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship! Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet called upon the Ultra Guardians, and showed that the colorful creature that the heroes saw the day earlier was an Ultra Beast, named Blacephalon. The scientists were searching for the location of its Ultra Wormhole, and let Rotom download the data they have found so far. The power suddenly blacked out, but this didn't prevent Lusamine from ordering the Ultra Guardians to find Blacephalon on Route 3. As the Ultra Guardians found a new creature at the power plant, Lusamine reported to the Ultra Guardians that it was a new Ultra Beast that drained electricity. She responded that the Electric-type Ultra Beast was Xurkitree, who actually tried to give a better performance than Blacephalon did, and, due to the latter's explosions, Xurkitree's Ultra Wormhole had been opened. Burnet warned the Ultra Guardians to send the Ultra Beasts back home, else their performances could escalate and cause damage. In the end, Lusamine, Wicke, and Burnet were impressed by the display the Ultra Guardians had made, and were pleased that the children, who were growing up, resolved the situation.SM078: Twirling with a Bang! Ash and Burnet were watching a match between Masked Royal and Mr. Electric, and noticed Mallow and Lana among the audience watching the battle. When Mad Magmar intruded in the fight, Mr. Electric was disqualified. The former challenged Masked Royal to a battle, who accepted it, and declared the date to be the next day. Ash was hyped, and Burnet thought of getting tickets to see the match live. When Professor Kukui returned home, he met Ash and Burnet, who made Masked Royal's pose. Kukui did one, too, which made Burnet remark how good that pose was, and thought Kukui was training in secret. In fact, she invited him to the match tomorrow, and Kukui nervously accepted the invitation. The next day, Burnet, with Kukui, Ash, and the latter's friends were in the Battle Royal Dome. Kukui snuck away, claiming he had some groceries to buy. Burnet watched the match between Masked Royal and Mad Magma, who were joined by Ash (who was given a mask by Masked Royal) and Mr. Electric, turning the fight into a Double Battle. Lana and Kiawe wanted to help out Ash and Masked Royal, since more challengers tried to interfere with the battle by having Muk and Poliwrath attack outside the ring. Burnet stopped them, stating that, despite the enemy's foul play, they should let the other side settle things. Ash and Masked Royal eventually won the match, which pleased Burnet and others. Later on, Kukui returned with the groceries, but was scolded by Burnet for missing the match.SM081: A Young Royal Flame Ignites! Ash went with Kukui and Burnet to do some shopping. On their way home, they encountered a girl, who was drawing some pictures. Poipole became interested in her paintings, which Burnet was fond of. As the girl stated that her Ribombee told her that Poipole was feeling love, Kukui noted that the girl and Ribombee must be synchronized, and Burnet believed the flower aura allowed the girl to recognize what Ribombee was telling her. The next day, Ash, Kukui and Burnet contacted Aether Foundation, to tell them about Poipole's feelings. Lusamine told them to continue taking notes of Poipole's behavior, and Burnet exclaimed "Ult-roger!" with Ash and Kukui. At the end of the day, the group saw Poipole's painting on the ceiling, which Ash recognized as the Blinding One. However, neither Kukui nor Burnet knew why did it draw a painting of it at that time.SM084: The Shape of Love to Come! The group was walking through the city, and Burnet laughed when Kukui told her that Ash wanted to jump over 30 levels of a vaulting horse. The next day, Lusamine contacted the Ultra Guardians about a new Ultra Beast. Much to their shock, it was the same thing they encountered earlier, named Stakataka, which they believed it to be a vaulting horse. The next day, the heroes encountered the angry Stakataka at the construction site, and were warned by Wicke that it hated anything to be placed atop of it. Eventually, Stakataka was captured, and Burnet oversaw that it was released into the Ultra Wormhole at the Pokémon School.SM085: The Long Vault Home! On a cloudy day, Professor Burnet was feeling unmotivated, and slept on the floor of Kukui's house. She felt the same, even after working in the Aether Foundation, along with the rest of the scientists. Finding out there was a small Ultra Wormhole sucking their energy, Lusamine asked of the Ultra Guardians to come to Poni Island's Altar of the Sunne. There, Lusamine, Burnet, Wicke, and Faba awaited the Ultra Guardians, who were joined by a new member, Gladion. Burnet explained the Ultra Wormhole was draining the Ultra Aura, which was linked with Z-Power, which made Wicke point out their motivation and mood was down as well. To find the location, the Ultra Guardians had their Z-Moves launched at Faba's machine, which cleared the skies. After a moment, Wicke called everyone to come back, as everyone saw Lunala emerging from the Ultra Wormhole with the dark Ultra Beast.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! After Lunala and the Ultra Beast began to fight, Lusamine ordered the Ultra Guardians to assist Lunala in the battle. However, she and the rest of the scientists grudgingly followed them in the helicopter. After the Ultra Beast fused with Nebby and escaped through the Ultra Wormhole, Burnet and the others took Lunala to the Pokémon School to recover. As Faba reported on Team Rocket's presence, Burnet briefly left with the scientists to determine what to do.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! As Lunala shattered the glass, the adults came in to see what happened, and the Ultra Guardians informed them they wanted to go through the Ultra Wormhole to save Nebby. Lusamine refused to have them travel through the portal since it was dangerous, but Gladion reminded they did go to the Ultra Beasts' world to save her previously. Lusamine saw his point, and let the group save Nebby. While Kukui and Faba went to intercept Team Rocket, Burnet investigated the cipher of the mural, and Wicke tried to contact the Ultra Guardians. Burnet eventually uncovered the truth between the Ultra Beast, UB: Black, which was the Blinding One, who lost its light. Seeing that the people and Pokémon from the past shared their aura to restore the Blinding One, Burnet thought they could do so once again.SM089: The Prism Between Light and Darkness! Lusamine, Burnet, and Wicke saw Tapu Koko making a pose, as it shared some of its Ultra Aura to the Blinding One. Burnet thought more people had to be involved, and they had to make a pose that trainers do when they unleash the Z-Power. Seeing they had to share their own Ultra Aura, too, Lusamine informed the Ultra Guardians, as well as the Island Kahuna, to make the pose to share their energies. Burnet did the pose with the scientists, and sent the Ultra Aura through the Ultra Wormhole. Their efforts allowed Necrozma to regain its light, and the situation was resolved.SM090: Securing the Future! When Masked Royal announced he'd be at the Melemele Island's mall for a battle presentation, Burnet and Ash asked of Kukui to go with them. Kukui nervously agreed, since his wife still did not know that he was Masked Royal, even after many clues left behind. At the day of the presentation, Molayne came to inform Burnet and Ash that Kukui would be late, and he sent Molayne to accompany the two. Burnet blushed, knowing how much her husband cared for her, and the group went to their seats. After the battle presentation, Masked Royal started the meet-and-greet. Burnet started blushing, and made herself uncomfortable, and was why she wanted Kukui to be by her side to avoid this situation. Just at her turn, Masked Royal announced a break, while in truth he swapped sides with Molayne to be the Masked Royal. Kukui came to Ash and Burnet, who noted he was late. They went back to the dome, but chaos struck when Mad Magma wanted a rematch from the Masked Royal. The latter came, but behind the mask, it was actually Faba. Since Faba was easily defeated, Molayne shut the lights for Kukui to take on his Masked Royal persona and fight. Masked Royal won the battle, which made Burnet fall down, as she started blushing again. Masked Royal helped her get back up, and thanked her for cheering him on during the battle. Later on, Ash and Burnet exited the stadium, and were joined by Kukui. She found it a shame that Kukui did not shake hands with Masked Royal, whom she was really fond of, which made Kukui blush.SM092: Turning the Other Mask! As Burnet forgot her lunch for her job, Kukui had Ash deliver it to her at Aether Foundation. Burnet was glad that Ash brought the food to her. Soon after, she visited the Ditto room with Ash and Lillie, and were soon joined by Wicke, too. As that Ditto they met before had grown-up and become much calmer, Wicke and Burnet assumed it would soon be ready to be released back to the wild. As they regrouped with Lusamine, Faba arrived to them to report that the list that was given to Team Rocket had one Pokémon missing: Stufful. The group separated themselves to find the missing Stufful. They got the attention of Team Rocket and surrounded them at the top of the facility, where they unmasked themselves. Just then, Bewear came down, and hugged Stufful: Wicke recognized that Bewear was Stufful's mother, and the former snatched Stufful and Team Rocket before escaping.SM096: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! Back at the house, Ash told Burnet and Kukui about Hau, and how they'd have a rematch. Kukui noted Rowlet was motivated for the next fight, and Burnet suggested learning a new move. In fact, she was excited to see when Masked Royal taught his Incineroar to use Cross Chop. As she went to mention how Incineroar replaced that move with Brick Break, Kukui stopped her, reminding they had to focus on Ash's Rowlet, and thought they could start their training all over.SM097: No Stone Unturned! Outside their house, Burnet was meditating with Professor Kukui. Ash joined them, and Burnet reminded him that it was important to bond with nature and to pay attention to the land, sky, forest ,and seas of Alola, as well as the Pokémon of the region, which were its spirit.SM100: Battling the Beast Within! In the evening, Burnet and Kukui watched the fireworks festival with Ash's friends, as well as Olivia, Brock, and Misty, the latter two who visited Alola for a brief time.SM103: Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! Kukui and Burnet were at the house when Ash contacted Professor Oak about the discovery of a new species: Meltan. Oak made some new discoveries and counted on the trio for more analysis on Meltan. As Kukui and Ash went to the school, Burnet screamed, seeing a hole in her frying pan (since Meltan ate through it), and wondered if it was an Ultra Wormhole.SM112: Got Meltan? Lusamine had the Ultra Guardians dispatched in the middle of the night to catch an Ultra Beast that attacked Hala. The next day, she apologized to the children, since they became sleep-deprived. Burnet showed some of the photos of the Ultra Beast, which were blurred. Lusamine stated the Ultra Beast attacked trainers with Z-Crystals and stole them, while Wicke added that they nicknamed it as Pheromosa. Burnet reminded of the damage that Pheromosa could cause, and once the Ultra Guardians were prepared, Lusamine dispatched them to their mission to capture that Ultra Beast. Due to her speed, the Ultra Guardians could not catch Pheromosa, which was why Wicke had Faba demonstrate a sticky trap to slow Pheromosa down. At the end of the day, as the Ultra Guardians captured Pheromosa, Burnet and the scientists were at the site to open the Ultra Wormhole, to return Pheromosa to its homeworld.SM114: Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! Burnet was in Lusamine's office when Gladion arrived with the news that his father was still alive.SM116: The Secret Princess! Professor Burnet attended an event, along with the heroes, at the Aether Paradise. There, Professor Kukui announced the opening of the Alola Pokémon League, with excited Burnet and the rest. Burnet and Ash later watched Kukui's speech on TV, and the former was amazed by how cool Kukui was.SM115: The Dealer of Destruction! Wicke and Burnet visited Lusamine in her office. The two reported that they contacted other branches of Aether Paradise, but they still have not found Mohn yet. Wicke noted that Lusamine's children were eager to find more about their father, which Burnet confirmed, since Gladion excitedly came to the office with good news. The group went to see Lillie and Gladion, who were helping Faba search for documents on Mohn, and Lusamine wanted to show her children something. Lusamine and her scientists contacted the Ultra Guardians. They showed a video, where a bladed Ultra Beast sliced Viren's golden statue in half, and showed many other examples. Wicke explained they named it Kartana. Since they had no idea from which Ultra Wormhole it came from, Lusamine wanted the Ultra Guardians to capture it. As the Ultra Guardians were trying to capture Kartana, Lusamine contacted them again, ordering them to abort the mission, for a meteor was heading towards their school. To save the people, Faba had an evacuation order issued at the Pokémon School and its surroundings. In the end, the Ultra Guardians, with Kartana's help, destroyed the meteor. Burnet became angry that the children did such a dangerous thing, but was relieved that they succeeded. They also noticed Kartana cutting through air to form an Ultra Wormhole, which led them to believe it actually cut a rift in space to pass through.SM124: Living on the Cutting Edge! Burnet was cleaning up the closet when she found Kukui's photo of himself and his Litten when he was younger. Kukui became startled, but enjoyed looking at the photo, and told his Litten was actually being taken care of by his parents. Later, Burnet was making lunch when Ash arrived. Rotom showed a picture of Celebi, which shocked Burnet, who realized it must've been drawn to Alola's beautiful forests. When Ash came back, Burnet scolded him for not washing his hands.SM125: A Timeless Encounter! Burnet went with Lusamine, Faba and Burnet to Manalo Stadium, where the Alola Pokémon was going to be held. Wicke wondered where Professor Kukui was, and was told by Burnet that he already was at the stadium, enjoying himself that his childhood dream to form the League was complete. The group watched Kukui's speech, and Faba and Burnet became extremely pleased that the Masked Royal would face the first Alola Champion, once the tournament was over. This inspired Faba to take some time off work and train for the Alola League. The women pointed out he recently stated he was going to watch the battles, but Faba pretended that he never said that.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! Professor Burnet, Lusamine, Wicke and Rotom watched the preliminary round of the Alola Pokémon League. The group was excited that the Pokémon League started, and saw their favorite participants, except Faba. They watched that the children were doing well in the Battle Royal, and Rotom noted their training has paid off. They also noticed Faba, whose Alakazam defeated a Boldore. At the end of the preliminary round, the group was pleased that the class had passed the round.SM129: Battle Royal 151 She was watching the first round of battles during the Pokémon League.SM130: Battling Besties! During Lusamine's children's battle, the Aether Foundation scientists cheered for both "Master" Gladion and "Lady" Lillie, much to their embarrassment. Despite Gladion having won the battle, Burnet was still pleased how fantastic that battle was.SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love! Lusamine was concerned over Gladion, who was to face Jamexio. Burnet stated she didn't have to worry, for Gladion was a powerful trainer, though assumed it was natural for parents to worry over their children. As Gladion won the battle, Lusamine and Burnet spinned around themselves as they cheered for Gladion's victory.SM132: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy! Professor Burnet and her Munchlax, along with Lusamine, Wicke and Faba were watching Ash's battle against Hau.SM133: Battling on the Wing! Professor Burnet and the rest of the scientists were watching the semi-finals, featuring Gladion and Kiawe.SM135: The Final Four! Wicke was intrigued to see Kiawe's Turtonator launching an Inferno Overdrive Z-Move on Gladion's Silvally, who endured the attack. Later, she was watching Ash's battle against Guzma, and was cheering for the former.SM136: Getting Down to The Ire! Guzma glared at Professor Burnet and others, as he continued his battle with Ash.SM137: The Wisdom Not to Run! Professor Burnet, Kukui and Ash were waiting for Professor Oak and Ash's mother at the docks. The two sides greeted each other, and showed Ash's Meltan. Oak was intrigued, and suddenly, Meltan emitted sound waves to gather the other Meltan. Burnet and others watched as Ash's Meltan merged with the other ones, evolving into a Melmetal. The next day, Burnet was watching the final battle between Ash and Gladion with Lusamine, Faba and Wicke.SM138: Final Rivals! Burnet continued watching their battle. Once the battle ended, she cheered for Ash's victory. During the final ceremony, she was disappointed that Kukui didn't come to see Masked Royal, who gave the Championship Cup to Ash. She was surprised to see the Ultra Beast, Guzzlord, having descended from an Ultra Wormhole from above the stadium.SM139: Enter the Champion! ﻿With Guzzlord's arrival, Burnet and the scientists set up the communications system to monitor the situation. Burnet reminded that Ash said that Guzzlord was a dangerous Ultra Beast. Much to their shock, they witnessed more Ultra Wormholes opening. Despite the last Ultra Wormhole closing, Burnet saw as a Naganadel came out from a portal, and she recognized it as Poipole, who had evolved.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! The next day, before the exhibition match, Burnet visited Kukui. She admitted her shock that she never suspected Kukui to be Masked Royal, and was quite disappointed in herself. Still, she expected of him to give a great match to the audience, and walked away, leaving Kukui smiling. She sat by Professor Oak and Ash's mom to watch the battle. As the battle started, Burnet began to blush, seeing how awesome her husband was, and considered herself lucky to be married to him. She was intrigued by how Torracat absorbed the Fire Blast attack, as Oak explained he did so to power his next attack up.SM141: Exhibition Unmasked! Burnet continued to watch the battle between Ash and Kukui, and admired their determination. As Incineroar defeated Melmetal, Burnet remarked it truly was her husband's strongest Pokémon. She was a bit surprised when Ash's mom called Ash's Naganadel as "Little Nagie".SM142: A Full Battle Bounty! Burnet remarked that Professor Kukui's Lucario and Naganadel were evently matched. She also sensed that Torracat had a passionate rivalry against Kukui's Incineroar, as she continued to watch the battle. She, Delia and Oak were amazed to see Tapu Koko descending down from the sky, to join Kukui to battle Ash.SM143: Fiery Surprises! Burnet watched as Kukui and Tapu Koko's Z-Move clashed with Ash's Pikachu's Z-Move: Guardian of Alola against 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. With Ash having won the battle, Burnet clapped for him, congratulating him for his hard-earned victory.SM144: From Z to Shining Z! After the Pokémon League was over, Burnet was having breakfast with Ash and Kukui. She was glad to be spending time with the "big family", including the Pokémon. Suddenly, Naganadel stormed outside, and the rest followed it to see an Ultra Wormhole opening. Ash, Burnet and Kukui bid farewell to Naganadel, who went through the portal, assisted with Pikachu's flashy Thunderbolt.SM145: Dreaming of the Sun and Moon! On the last day of the Pokémon School, Kukui wished everyone luck in pursuing their dreams during their vacations. That evening, Ash and Rotom had a small trip with Solgaleo, by facing an Ultra Beast beyond an Ultra Wormhole. Kukui quickly took Ash and Rotom to Aether Foundation, and Rotom's findings amazed Wicke, Faba and Professor Burnet. Later on, Kukui, along with his friends and colleagues, bid farewell to Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion, who went to find Mohn by tracking Magearna's beam. Before their departure Rotom took picture of the entire group. Moments later, Kukui and Burnet drove Ash to the airport, as his wish was to fly back to Kanto to start a new journey. Before Ash departed, Kukui and Burnet hugged Ash, and reminded that they would always be available to support him. Ash thanked them, and went to the gate, leaving his Alola Pokémon team (except Pikachu) for the professors to take care of.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Some time later, Kukui was tending to his wife, who had a large belly, indicating that she's pregnant. Pokémon On hand Trivia *She is the first female character in the anime to display pregnancy symptoms. References Category:Female characters Category:Professor Category:Aether Foundation